1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an organic light emitting display device and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to its self-luminous property, an organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus generally does not utilize an additional light source and has the characteristic of enabling electronic products to be relatively small and light compared to electronic devices utilizing other display devices. Further, OLED devices may have relatively lower power consumption, higher brightness, and higher reaction rate compared to other display devices, and thus, OLED devices have received attention as next-generation display devices.
OLED devices include an anode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode. Holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, are combined with each other in the organic light emitting layer of the OLED device to produce excitons. Light is emitted from the organic light emitting layer, when the excitons are transited from an excited state to a ground state.
Further, the light emitted from the organic light emitting layer may be reflected by an interface between adjacent layers, thereby causing a resonance phenomenon. However, as the result of the resonance, the OLED device may suffer from a viewing-angle-dependent color shift.